


【D受中心】多數人與少數人（片段群集點）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Bottom！Delirious, M/M, Multiple sex companion, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: ＊總之怕以後還會寫多P相關的文，所以創個專門存放的文倉





	1. 如果你想要一個三明治

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：Jonathan醒來後決定出發找些吃的，然後Tyler是三明治魔王，Evan則是三明治魔龍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊VD/WD注意  
> ＊梗取自最近的GMod裡VWD的對話  
> ＊以及W唱的：If you want to eat a sandwich, you gonna have to get fuck in the ass  
> ＊各種私心的私設  
> ＊有3個人

Jonathan在睡夢中被餓醒，那種感覺說實話挺怪的，好似一隻剛甦醒的殭屍，腦子裏頭沒有一點清醒的思緒，唯獨對於進食的渴望殘存，令他無法思考其他的事情，只求能飽餐一頓。

他緩慢的從床鋪起身，伸展幾下有些痠痛的身體，脊椎因此發出霹啪的聲響，他揉揉眼睛，窗外是一片灰暗的雪地，他不太清楚自己睡了多久，眼下他更在意的是自己空蕩蕩的胃。

溜出深色的棉被，成套的床單拉扯著混亂的線條，赤腳踩到柔軟的地毯，他挪動修長的手指，摸過床頭邊的眼鏡戴上，用力眨眨還有點黏呼呼的眼皮後，視線總算變得清晰了點。

抽起被掛在椅背上的白色T恤，Jonathan連褲子都懶得換，下半身只穿著條黑色的拳擊短褲，便打著呵欠離開房間，外頭迎面來的燈光刺激著他的眼睛，令他瞬間有些暈眩。

搖搖晃晃的來到廚房，他在架子上發現一罐花生醬，看來花生果醬三明治是個不錯的選擇，Jonathan其實挺喜歡三明治的，簡單製作又好吃，然而他尋遍整個廚房，都沒發現半片土司的痕跡。

明明昨天晚上還有剩的，Jonathan盯著那罐孤苦伶仃的花生醬，在心裡懷疑想著，但這樣想破頭也沒用，於是他步出廚房，決定到他處尋找答案。

他在客廳發現Tyler，高大的男人正在沙發上看電視，手裡還抓著咬過一口的三明治，「你看什麼看？」察覺到充滿欲望的視線，Tyler瞥了眼傻楞的Jonathan，繼續將視線放到電視上，一邊漫不經心的詢問著。

「你吃掉了我的三明治。」靠近沙發扶手的Jonathan回答，語氣裡包含受委屈的指責，「這是我的三明治，混蛋，它是我作的，當然他媽是我的。」看著手插著腰的無賴，Tyler搖搖手中的三明治，一邊有些好笑的反駁。

「它『應該』是我的，」已經餓到不行的人堅持，彷彿Tyler是個小偷，奪走他的珍寶，「我很餓，我想要一個三明治。」他一屁股摔到沙發上，朝Tyler瞇起眼睛。

面對這種莫名奇妙的威脅，Tyler可絲毫都不會感到害怕，「剩一半的你也要？」噴出恥笑對方似的聲音，他故意將三明治拿到Jonathan眼前晃，「來拿啊，小婊子！」見目光緊盯著獵物的Jonathan點頭，Tyler帶著挑撥的接著說道。

沒多想的Jonathan伸出手，試圖奪過那塊三明治，Tyler的速度比剛睡醒的人快太多，令他像隻撲向紅點的貓，「你覺得我會就這樣給你？」臉上露出狡詐的笑容，「你簡單的笨腦袋真以為有白吃的午餐？」手舉得老高的Tyler說，再次讓撲過來的Jonathan抓空。

在鏡片後面翻了個白眼，Jonathan摘下有點撞歪的眼睛，隨手丟到桌上，聽著黑色的鏡框撞到白色的盤子，他離開溫暖的沙發，懶洋洋的滑至地板，接著挪動身體，讓自己跪在Tyler大張的兩腿之間。

這就是為何Evan回家時，會撞見Jonathan在幫Tyler口交的畫面，「你們竟然沒等我。」他一面抱怨般的說著，一面走到廚房放下手裡的雜貨，「現在還來得及報名參加，小王八蛋。」不遠處的Tyler喊道，逗得Evan忍不住發笑。

掛好自己沾著雪的外套，Evan回到客廳，決定先坐在另一張沙發歇息，但他的眼睛沒離開Jonathan跟Tyler，盯著Jonathan賣力晃動的腦袋，以及Tyler扣在Jonathan腦袋的手，他不自覺跟著感覺口乾舌燥。

只是早上冒著雪開車，去附近的超商大肆採買一番，消耗大量體力的Evan不免有些餓，他隨手拿起盤子裡的大半塊三明治，兩三下就解決掉它。

他聽見忙著幫Tyler吸屌的Jonathan悶嗯幾聲，似乎想要說點什麼，一手握著面前的陰莖底端，想要把嘴拿離開些，Tyler也發覺Jonathan的意圖，猛得朝他的後腦施力，硬挺的性器狠狠插進狹窄的喉嚨裡，噎得Jonathan說不出話來，咿咿嗚嗚的抓住Tyler的大腿，努力吞下巨大的前端。

再也看不下去的Evan起身，暫時離開溫度越來越高的客廳，當他裸著上半身回來，手裡不忘拿著罐剩一半的潤滑劑，此時另外兩個人已經換了姿勢，看起來有些氣鼓鼓的Jonathan跨坐在Tyler身上，臉埋在他的頸窩處，洩恨似得咬著Tyler染著抓痕的側頸和鎖骨。

「他幹嘛看起來像我欠錢一樣。」扭開白色的瓶蓋，移動到同一張沙發裡的Evan問，「你把我的三明治吃掉了，臭婊子！」Jonathan語調悶悶的答道，被他壓著的Tyler則是笑了起來，「不准笑！你竟然沒阻止他，你明明就答應要給我的！」撐起自己的上半身，Jonathan試圖掙脫Tyler攬過他腰間的手臂，不過Tyler動動塞在他臀間的手指，馬上就打斷他的動作。

「別那麼死板，我們可以再補一個給你。」貼過來的Evan揚起嘴角，伸手拉下Jonathan的內褲，沾著潤滑液的兩根手指加入Tyler的，戳弄著開闔的肉穴，「我就是.......想要個三明治........」適應著腸道裡的數根手指，Jonathan斷斷續續的發出抗議，又由於敏感點被掌控著，失去應有的氣憤。

「這不就給你了嗎，寶貝。」Tyler抽出自己的手指，雙臂繞過Jonathan的腰窩，粗厚的手輕捏幾下懷裡的人的屁股，再將兩片白嫩的臀瓣扒開，讓Evan的三根手指順利埋進去。

「我說得才不是這個意思！」深深覺得自己被騙的Jonathan抱怨著，本來還想說更多，Evan修長的手指模仿起性交的動作，刻意戳弄著他體內隱藏的點，弄得他除了呻吟外，講不出個完整的句子。

原先裝凶狠的眼神消失後，藍色的眼睛被情慾浸染，Jonathan揚起臉，張著粉紅的薄唇喘氣，Tyler看著他的模樣，也低下頭親吻Jonathan，吃進那股香甜的氣息，感覺對方漸漸融化在他的手裡。

腸道內的指頭進進出出，偶爾轉動或撐開，反覆按摩著柔軟的肌肉，時不時又按壓前列腺，酥麻感在Jonathan的下肢累積，宛若浪潮般散遍全身，他的手扶著Tyler的肩膀，吸吮對方的嘴唇，微微挺動自己被夾在腹部間的陰莖，屁股再撞上Evan的手指，一上一下的動作，尋求快感。

等待Jonathan已經充分擴張好，Evan收回自己濕漉漉的手指，瞬間的空虛感讓Jonathan不禁嘆息，牙齒輕咬著Tyler的下巴，眼睛同時向後瞥，眼神哀怨的看往解著自己褲子的Evan，催促著他的伴侶們盡快填滿他。

炙熱的性器沒多久便擠過來，碩大的頭部滑過他的臀縫，逗弄著略顯急躁的Jonathan，點燃他體內的性慾，又不足以滿意，「快、快點，快進來.......」在帶著哭腔的哀求聲中，Tyler終於將Jonathan的臀部提起來些，對準Evan的陰莖，傘狀的前端淺淺得頂在柔軟的穴口，在Jonathan幾乎要罵出髒話時，Tyler突然放鬆，巨大的性器迅速插進Jonathan體內。

瞬間的強烈刺激竄遍Jonathan全身，他不由得鬆開緊捏著Tyler肩膀的手，Evan寬厚的胸膛接住他，壯碩的手臂跨過他的胸口，牢牢抱緊使不上力的人，「你還是這麼的緊。」Evan的另一隻手扳過Jonathan的臉，輕吻著他的唇角，一邊含糊的說道，並開始動起了下半身，撞進包覆著他的溼軟腸道裡。

Jonathan順從的側過臉，加深Evan給予他的吻，但他可沒忘記另一個人，「Tyler......」在短暫的換氣之間，他低聲的呼喊著，而Tyler傾身向前，和Evan輪流親吻著Jonathan，相互奪取著被夾在中間的人的呼吸。

在這摩擦的灼熱之間，Tyler的一隻手撫摸過Jonathan的身側，溫熱掌心經過熟悉的路徑，另外一隻手則向下探去，手指配合著Evan的律動，小心的拉開柔韌的穴肉，一點一點將指節的放進去，然後是第二根、第三根手指，逐漸撐開Jonathan的身體，直到他能容納第二根陰莖。

性快感掌控著Jonathan快喪失神智的腦袋，他能感覺到Tyler的性器抵在他濕潤的穴口，再頂進緊緻的通道中，被夾在中間的他沒有一絲反抗，兩根巨大的陰莖沒多久便填滿他，撐得他的肛口緊繃，他幾乎以為自己會被撕裂，可是僅有越來越多的滿足感湧現。

兩個大男孩一前一後的幹著Jonathan，不停在他的體內衝撞，輾壓過他的前列腺，他們的手指與嘴唇觸碰著Jonathan的身體，捏著他挺立的乳頭，或在他青白色的皮膚留下痕跡，壓榨出他越發黏蜜的呻吟。

Jonathan的右手臂繞過Tyler的肩頭，左手往後抱著Evan凌亂的黑色腦袋，他的鼻間磨蹭著Evan的臉頰，當Evan追逐著他的觸碰時，又轉過頭，拉過Tyler更靠近自己，「我快射了，我就快.......」他流漏出嗚噎似得低語，使得另外兩個人加快速度，更加發狠的操他，同時也溫柔的愛撫他。

晶亮的星火閃耀在他的眼前，Jonathan癱軟在Tyler和Evan兩個人之間，濁白的體液黏著他的腹部，然後讓Tyler給抹去，他們還在Jonathan的身體裡，感受著高潮後的緊縮，環狀的肌肉勾勒出兩根陰莖的形狀，舒服的感覺仍一波波侵襲著他，他的意識所剩不多，只能感覺到滾燙的液體灌進他的身體。

當Tyler和Evan先後退出他的身體後，他隱約聽見另外兩個人在談論著什麼，但他實在太累了，沒有聽懂兩個人的話語，連Tyler抱起他到浴室清洗時，他都近乎沒什麼記憶。

最後Jonathan是在他的床鋪上醒來，場景熟悉得有如回到遊戲裡的重生點一般，他依舊全身痠痛且餓得要命，不過這次不一樣的是出現在他床邊的那盤三明治。

Jonathan回過頭，對著另外兩個擠在半張床睡覺的人露出微笑，然後開始愉悅的享用他的三明治。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊偶爾會偷偷想像D有副眼鏡，欸嘿！


	2. 意外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 簡介：「Cartoonz跟Ohmwrecker喝同一杯飲料！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊大學 AU  
> ＊迷羊曾經出得題目

這就像一場戰爭，Luke瞥了Ryan一眼，後者也擺出笑臉，可是眼中充滿挑撥，他們彼此都知道，決定性的一刻即將到來。

從方才Johnathan就在碎碎念，指著菜單上的飲品，抱怨為何要兩人一起喝，根本是在欺負人，完全沒注意另外兩個人瘋狂在心裡吶喊，表示自己願意幫忙解決這問題。

本來Luke想要先發制人，他認為自己確實是佔上風，跟Johnathan當好兄弟那麼多年，都可以躺同一張床，還能摟抱在一起睡，共享區區一杯飲料算什麼。

然而要開口的時候，坐在他對面的Ryan剛好抬起腳，鞋跟狠狠敲上Luke穿著夾拖的腳，準確的朝小趾頭進攻，痛得他大叫一聲，表情扭曲，嚇到前面轉頭的小朋友差點哭出來。

旁邊同樣給嚇一跳的Johnathan扭過頭，狐疑的看著Luke表情痛苦，Luke卻沒解釋什麼，只是勉強微笑，說自己撞到桌腳，然後充滿殺氣的瞪著偷笑的Ryan。

此時Ryan並不管Luke，忽視對方那股要把他切成兩段的眼神，打算抓準這好時機開口，不過在他要發出聲時，Luke手一抬，非常不小心的將桌上的水杯打翻，開水直接灑到Ryan的褲襠。

Ryan到嘴邊的話語化成一個「咿」的古怪叫聲，罪魁禍首連忙道歉，起身要幫忙擦，受害者則是滿臉驚恐，連忙說自己沒問題，好像怕Luke要把他重要的東西抹掉一樣，在座位上扭來扭去。

兩個人彷彿在扭打，Johnathan看著笑出聲來，覺得他們很有趣，接著一個眼神空洞的服務生來到桌邊，用平板的語調詢問是否可以點餐。

「你們要什麼？」Johnathan問著仍在忙碌的兩人，「草莓奶油覆盆莓奶昔！」他們異口同聲的說，然後繼續在餐桌上較勁，沒空理會服務生，儘管對方似乎又再問些什麼，不過機智的Johnathan處理好一切。

所以最後是Ryan和Luke盯著他們中間那杯奶昔，像是想瞪爆那兩根插在同個杯口吸管，「我還以為你想喝這個！」Luke發出埋怨，Ryan也附和著，並一起看向正在吃巧克力香蕉聖代的Johnathan。

「我本來有點想，不過現在比較想吃巧克力香蕉聖代。」他開心的說完，又吃掉一口的冰淇淋，絲毫沒察覺另外兩個人乾巴巴的眼神。

「嘿，大夥！抱歉我遲到了！」沒多久後Bryce也喘著氣趕到，笑咪咪的加入這四人桌，「喔！你吃這什麼？我也想吃吃看！」看見食物的Bryce興奮的說著，還傾身湊近滿嘴巧克力的Johnathan，宛若一隻大狗。

「好吧，勉強施捨你一點。」不敵對方閃亮的眼睛，Johnathan用湯匙挖了一勺冰淇淋，很自然的把它們送進Bryce嘴裡。

在Bryce幸福的吃掉那口冰時，他似乎聽見玻璃碎裂的聲音，不過還來不及詢問，或者讚嘆這聖代的時候，「Bryce，陪我們到廁所一下。」Ryan將手掌放到他的肩上，另一邊的Luke也看著他。

天曉得這群大叔要幹嘛，因此出於生物本能，Bryce在站起來前，已經先構思好逃跑計畫。


	3. 你不能吃那個三明治

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 簡介：我不能吃那三明治

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊R18注意  
> ＊不負責警告：請勿模仿  
> ＊Delirious總受  
> ＊愚人節快樂

桌上擺著一塊三明治，白色麵包香噴噴的，還散發著熱熱的輕煙，剛起床的Bryce走到客廳，馬上就看到那美麗的三明治，被好好的放在那裏，等待一個對的人來吃它。

這一切看來像個陷阱，對於詭計特別有心得的Bryce想，他目前餓得要命，正所謂「不入虎穴，焉得虎子」絕對不是在講懷孕的話題，如果他不踩入那個陷阱，又怎能知道獵人的心思為何，像是一個憑空出現的神奇按鈕，不按下去，就不會知道會發生什麼事。

思索一陣子後，Bryce還是決定動手，他走到客廳的沙發坐下，彷彿毫不在乎那塊三明治不屬於他，想要拿起來吃，「你不能吃那個三明治。」Ohm低沉的聲音突然從後方出現，令Bryce保持著離食物約五公分的姿勢。

「那是為什麼呢？」用著戲劇般的語調，Bryce轉過頭，問著站在不遠處的Ohm，後者聳聳肩膀，「那是Wildcat跟Vanoss要留給Delirious的，我勸你還是不要吃。」他平靜的解釋，表情看來有些不在意，好像即使Bryce吃了，也是後果自負而已。

聽到另外兩個人的名字，成功讓Bryce打消念頭，「好吧！」他有些難過的說，難得一個漂亮的三明治，竟然不能屬於自己，憂傷的Bryce只好起身，邊發出綿長的哀號，邊拖著腳到廚房弄份食物。

當Bryce準備重新回到客廳時，Delirious也終於起床，他滿臉疲倦的打著呵欠，穿著鬆垮跨的睡衣，露出染著好幾個紫紅點點的脖子，以及帶著小傷口的鎖骨，「我需要食物.......」有如一隻活屍樣的喊出聲，Delirious睡眼惺忪的走到客廳，目光瞬間放到還沒人動過的三明治上。

他不顧揚起眉毛的Bryce，還有一臉鎮定看報紙的Ohm，迅速的拿起那塊三明治，一口咬掉一大半，牙齒撕扯著無辜麵包，舌頭捲過剩餘的殘渣，空虛的胃獲得滿足，原本應該是件開心的事，Delirious卻突然停止動作，一坨食物塞在嘴裡無法下嚥，吐出來好像也不是，只能鼓著一側的臉頰。

看著Delirious的表情從如同吃到怪東西的那般難看，到一陣劇烈的紅色，Bryce想開口詢問，但Delirious已經放下三明治，快速的端起盤子，接著衝回自己的房間，碰的一聲甩上門。

Bryce將視線轉移到Ohm身上，後者搖搖頭，表示自己不清楚狀況，Bryce狐疑了一會兒，就聽見Delirious的房間裡傳來說話的聲音，他猜對方應該是在打電話，這不是件稀奇的事，直到Delirious猛得安靜下來，他更加豎起耳朵，想要知道裡面的情況。

「我肏你媽的！我的三明治有一股洨味！」他正打算悄悄跑到門邊偷聽時，Delirious的怒吼便穿透房門，直接轟炸客廳裡的所有人。

這下Bryce很慶幸他沒有吃那個三明治。

 

＊後續

「我們問你的時候，你自己說沒問題的嘛！」  
「我他媽以為你們在開玩笑！」  
「Delirious沒關係，我這裡還有加美乃滋的大雞塊！」  
「你死一邊去啦Ohm！」


	4. 叭叭！他是乳牛！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：Luke有隻乳牛叫做Jonathan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊AU，WD主，一直想到「乳牛」因而產出的詭異短篇  
> ＊恭喜Cartoonz再次擔任牧場主人一職  
> ＊Mpreg注意

Patterson牧場最近很不平靜，似乎有什麼動物跑到附近來搗亂，令牧場的主人Luke有些煩惱，他在牧場裡的作物被偷啃，牛群似乎也給這神秘的動物嚇著，好幾天食慾不振，連同奶一起產得不太好。

Luke是有一條小金毛獵犬Bryce，可惜他的年紀還太小，整天只會蹦蹦跳跳的追蝴蝶，原本那隻老獵犬又過世的早，根本沒教他什麼，Luke一天沒什麼時間訓練Bryce，也不想太急著逼小傢伙，只好試著自己來。

早晨的時候，Luke跟平時一樣照顧牛群，整理亂七八糟的農作物，給羊群說些鼓勵的話，帶著Bryce巡視一下周圍，順便陪活潑的傢伙玩了一會兒，然後去看看他寶貝乳牛Jonathan。

Jonathan是隻特別的乳牛，他和其他乳牛都是荷蘭牛，不過Jonathan是隻無法產乳的公牛，肉質也不是特別好，他能活到目前的歲數，算是幸運的遇到Luke。

當年Luke還是個年輕的小夥，給人騙了才買下Jonathan，以為自己至少每天能有點牛奶喝，結果對方產出來的白色東西，他不是那麼想嘗試。

他原本也是想便宜賣掉小公牛，可是初生之犢絲毫沒有戒心，性情也是十分溫馴，常跟在Luke的屁股後面晃，偶爾用頭頂頂他，想要跟他一起玩耍，加上Jonathan長著一對看來聰慧的眼睛，看著十分可愛。

Luke根本捨不得賣掉小牛給其他人，天知道別人會對他傻笨的小牛幹嘛，Jonathan連自己在草地上跳，都會摔跤滾地，有次他甚至被一隻大鳥嚇到，尖叫著到處亂衝，撞倒一片無辜的綿羊，鬧得整個牧場都是咩咩叫跟哞哞叫。

雖然有考慮過讓Jonathan配種，說服自己先將就的養著，不過日子久了之後，Luke開始有點好奇，他的牛是不是哪裡不太一樣的？

他看過Jonathan追著其他母牛跑，一副「嘿嘿，有正妹」的變態樣子，但Luke可真沒看過對方有更進一步的表現，母牛們也當看到神經病一樣看他，有時好玩的鬧他兩下便到旁邊吃草，而發現自己沒人理的Jonathan只會默默走開，到一邊和驢子Marcel一起玩。

「你是不是彎的啊？」某天Luke在給Jonathan梳毛的時候說道，他真的很懷疑這件事，然而Jonathan彷彿聽得懂一般，發出兩個哞哞的叫聲，鼻孔呼呼的噴氣，像是在稀哩呼嚕的說話，「我就是問問！」拍拍Jonathan的大屁股，Luke覺得很好笑，但他的牛接著就氣呼呼的跑走了。

反正Luke其實不缺，由著Jonathan整天遊手好閒的傻玩爽睡，當吉祥物一樣養在牧場也好，不過突然來撒野的動物破壞越來越多，附近好幾個牧場同樣遭殃，Luke擔心這樣下去，容易受驚嚇的Jonathan搞不好哪天會嚇到暴斃，或者被自己的口水噎死。

他特地去買監視器裝好，晚上躲在自己的小屋子裡等待，果真在半夜的時候，發現一個陌生的影子，仔細觀察四處破壞的動物，Luke認出那是一隻大山豬。

握緊自己的獵槍，裡面塞著麻醉針，Luke並不急著衝出去，要是沒弄好，讓那隻山豬跑了，或者反倒被襲擊都不是好事，他繼續在監視器觀察，看著山豬大辣辣的跑進牛群裡，時不時做幾個記號，大概是想占地盤。

好幾隻母牛都醒過來，亮亮的眼睛盯著不速之客，不過看起來一點都不驚慌，山豬鬧一會兒後，Luke很驚訝會看到Jonathan跑過來，對著大山豬發出威嚇，結帥不到幾秒，被山豬轉過來一瞪，自己馬上屁顛屁顛的跑走。

見Jonathan溜掉，大山豬跟著追過去，他們就在柵欄裡面追逐起來，其他母牛窩在草地上不受影響，全像在看好戲一樣望著他們，不過鏡頭另一邊的Luke嚇得要命，儘管Jonathan吃得好又身體健康，可是天生長得比其他動物瘦小，連野生的大山豬都看起來比他強壯。

想著這樣下去不行，深怕Jonathan被攻擊得Luke提著槍，準備出去教訓那隻大山豬，結果再看最後一眼攝影機的時候，Luke卻停下動作，看著畫面裡面，他的牛正跪著，方才還追著Jonathan的山豬則騎在上面，屁股一動一動的。

「我的牛被隻山豬上了！！！」這句話在Luke的腦海裡打轉，弄得他感到一陣暈眩，豆頁還有些痛，但是愛牛心切，Luke趕緊恢復自己的意識，拔腿狂奔到牛群所在的柵欄裡，不過為時已晚，哪裡只剩飽受摧殘的Jonathan。

好吧，飽受摧殘是Luke說的，Jonathan其實一副沒事人的樣子，滿臉「你大半夜的幹嘛出來慢跑」的看著Luke，嘴裡一邊嚼著幾搓草，好似剛做完有點累，打算吃個消夜再洗洗睡的人。

Luke也覺得有點心累。那天之後他常常睡得不好，深夜戰戰兢兢的怕山豬再來侵犯他的牛，而且每回他衝出去的時候，那隻兇惡的動物老早跑不見影，只剩吃飽喝足的Jonathan，嘴角還有疑似偷吃Luke其他作物的痕跡。

但是過一段時間後，Luke的心力就從小偷山豬身上轉移走，Jonathan的身體出了狀況，脾氣變得很差，最喜歡的草愛吃不吃，腹部有脹大的痕跡，「該不會是發育晚，現在才要開始長奶？」心力交瘁的Luke有點陷入混亂。

「不，只是懷孕而已。」被請來給Jonathan檢查的獸醫Ryan說，語氣是十分平靜的，旁邊的Luke愣住，「蛤？他是公的耶！」他大聲地說，轟得蹲在角落的Bryce跳起來，以為Luke要殺掉他們做肉丸。

「我也覺得很神奇，不過真的是這樣，」脫掉白色的手套，Ryan眼神含有驚奇地回著，「不然你把Jonathan讓給我，我可以帶他回去好好照顧一下。」Ryan一直以來都很喜歡Jonathan，常纏著Luke要買下他覺得可愛至極的公牛，這種莫名的執著，使得Luke對於Ryan手插進自家愛牛的屁股洞時，暗自感到不安。

但是不得不說，Ryan是個認真、技術又好的獸醫，Luke還是會繼續請他來檢查牧場的動物，不過賣掉Jonathan依然不是個選項。

這回揮手趕走Ryan後，Luke摸摸Jonathan的頭，後者回應似的甩幾下耳朵，還搖搖腦袋，蹭幾下Luke的手掌，「你會不會生隻小羊出來？」Luke問道，Jonathan眼裡意味深長的回望，最後嘆口氣，哞一聲就走出牛舍，跟Bryce玩耍去了。


End file.
